Ninetail Prize
by QueenPendragon56
Summary: The nine tail demon Naruto has been captured by the young human king Sasuke. He never realized that humans could be so evil, and wants to get out as soon as he can. Is there somehow he could get used to this new strange life in the human kingdom?


Naruto sprang from tree to tree, Iruka close behind him. "Naruto get back here!" Iruka shouted, trying to to catch up to his charge. Naruto just smiled as he waved back at Iruka before disappearing in another tree. Iruka growled as he tried to find Naruto's scent, but the kid had seriously gotten better at hiding. Unfortunately, that just meant Iruka would have to spend more time looking for him.

Naruto hid in the tree watching as Iruka looked around trying to find him. He snickered as he moved further into the trees so that no one would be able to see him. As long as he stayed out here he would not have to return to the village. Iruka kept saying it would be better if he stayed there but he didn't agree. They all hated him and had no problem hiding it and the ones that didn't hate him were at least scared of him.

"I found you!" Naruto fell from the tree in surprise. Iruka smiled triumphantly from the tree laughing, "You have gotten better but you are not better then me!" Naruto growled as he stood back up.

"I will be! I just need to train a little more!" Naruto growled pouting from the fact that Iruka had found him.

"I know you will," Iruka smiled landing next to his charge. "Just don't go getting a big head because it will take a lot to pass me up! Until then I guess I can buy you some ramen to make up for it."

"Are you serious?!" Naruto asked immediately brightening up at the idea that there might be ramen in the near future.

"Yeah, but the only ramen shop I know is in the village, so we have to go back. Come on," Iruka offered his hand to Naruto who seemed to be thinking. Naruto growled, he hated the village but the people at the ramen shop were nice enough. Finally he nodded and took Iruka's hand. "Come on, I'll race you back to the village!"

"You are so on!" Naruto cheered jumping up from the ground. The two ran through the trees as quickly as they could trying to beat the other back to the village. Suddenly something grabbed Naruto's foot throwing him into the air. "What the hell?!" Naruto growled trying to figure out what was holding him upside down.

"Hmmm, this one certainly will fetch a nice price," a man smiled walking up to him. Naruto gasped when he realized it was a human. He had heard that some humans would come into their forest and take them away but he had never thought it was true! Now he was going to be the one taken away!

"Let me go! Let me go!" Naruto snarled trying to claw at the rope that was still holding him. He couldn't let this happen. He would never see Iruka again or be able to eat Ichi Rocku's ramen!

The man smiled as he fixed his glasses before grabbing Naruto's chin making him stop moving. Naruto tried to get out of the grasp but it was too strong. "You better behave, demon, your price will lower if I have to damage your pretty face." Price? He was going to be sold? No! This couldn't be happening!

Kabuto frowned, this merchandise really was going to fight him the entire way and that would make his price considerably lower. That would be a pain.

Kabuto grabbed a needle he brought with him. He really hated using this, it was so expensive to make, but in this case it would be worth it. "Sweet dreams," Kabuto smiled pressing the needle into the demon's neck.

Naruto couldn't stop his eyes from closing, he couldn't move. What the hell was going on?!

xxxx

Sasuke walked down the stairs towards the courtyard, he had been told that some trader had something interesting to show him. It better be amazing for a low life like a trader to call him away from his work. He had a kingdom to run, he was not a king that wasted time or money.

He stopped when he noticed Kabuto standing next to two cages. "Your majesty," he bowed before standing back up and fixing his glasses that seemed to catch the light eerily, "I have brought something today that I think you might enjoy. Please come this way."

Sasuke walked over to the two cages that were tethered to horses and looked inside the one Kabuto had lead him to. He was surprised to see one of the most intriguing creature laying before him. It had blonde spiky hair that caught his attention immediately, two red fox ears poking out of the blonde spikes. His eyes slowly went to the light red fur that seemed to lightly run over his tan skin. His tails were strewn across himself and the cage floor, they were red and seemed to be almost as long as his body.

"He is quite a beautiful creature, isn't he? I caught him in the forest, away from the village..."

"How much?" Sasuke asked interrupting Kabuto not wanting to listen to him any longer.

"400 pieces of gold," Kabuto smiled already knowing that this deal had been made.

Sasuke turned to him, "400?" He had never spent that much gold on anything in his life.

"He is a nine tails. The power mixed with his obvious beauty makes him quite valuable. Orochimaru has already shown quite a bit of interest in him but I thought I should show you first."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he knew Kabuto was just trying to get the extreme price that he was asking, but for once Sasuke was willing to pay it. He would not let this creature slip through his fingers. "Fine!" Kabuto smiled, he had just made the deal of his life because of this little nine tails. "What do you have over here?" Sasuke asked moving to the other cage that had been brought in.

"He is a demon I found with the nine tails. He is only a two tails and doesn't have the same kind of looks. I figured he could be used as free labor if nothing else," Kabuto explained lifting the cover that had hidden the second demon from view.

Sasuke was surprised, he was much darker then the other demon that Sasuke had just looked at. Unlike the other one he did not have the light coat of fur covering his arms and legs and across his face was a scar that was directly beneath his eyes. "They look almost human when they want to but they can never hide those tails of theirs."

"How much for this one?" Sasuke asked pointing at the cage.

Kabuto was surprised that Sasuke would also want the second demon but he was not about to argue with him. "He is worth about 100 gold pieces." Sasuke nodded, he would give this creature to his head of the guard, Kakashi. He was also interested as to why this new demon was with this creature so far away from their village.

"Shikamaru, take this man and get him his money. I owe him 500 gold pieces," Sasuke said turning away from Kabuto. "Suigetsu! Jugo! Take this one to my private quarters and then tell Kakashi to come see me." Sasuke's men both nodded and moved to do what their master had told them.

"Don't worry about looking for me, I'm already here," Kakashi said walking forward, his ever present book in front of his face. "What do you need?"

Sasuke smiled, "I have a present for you. A new pet." Kakashi looked up at the cage that Sasuke was pointing at, his eyebrow raised in questioning. "What? Do you not want him?"

"No, I'll take him," Kakashi said slowly walking up to the cage. The demon inside was glaring at him but staying silent. Kakashi figured he would hate the bastard that had bought him too but he wondered what he would look like when he wasn't pissed. Kakashi opened the cage, surprised that it hadn't been locked, then he figured out why. Around the demon's wrists were copper cuffs. Demons could barely stand the touch of copper, they couldn't even lift the metal. The cage hadn't been locked because the demon wasn't able to move his hands or feet because of the cuffs. "Come my pet, you can't stay out here all day," Kakashi smiled picking up the cuffs so that the demon would have to follow him.

"I'm not a pet! I have a name!" The demon growled stubbornly not moving from the cage that he had been brought in. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "It's Iruka," he finished almost sheepishly, as if his fire had run out.

"Iruka? My little dolphin," Kakashi smiled pulling on the chain making Iruka fall into him, "I wonder what it takes to make you squeal." Iruka's face immediately turned bright red as he shoved himself away from Kakashi.

xxxx

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was racing Iruka back to the village...then that man attacked him! Naruto tried to jump up but something was holding him down. He growled when he saw the copper cuffs holding his wrists together and tying him down to...a bed. No! This could not be happening! How long had he been out?! He figured he would escape before he was sold but it was already too late!

Naruto pulled as hard as he could against the chains but they weren't moving. Unless someone came and rescued him he would be meeting the sick bastard that had bought him and tied him up to a bed!

"So you are finally awake, Naruto?" Naruto looked up and was surprised to see who walked through the door. He had black hair that was in a weird almost up style in the back. His skin was so pale, he had to be royal no one else would have skin like that. Had he been bought by some duke or something?

Naruto growled, he didn't care who this bastard was! "Let me go you teme! You better take these freaking cuffs off!" Naruto yelled still trying to get his wrists out of the cuffs. "I don't care who the hell you are!" Naruto was cut off as the man straddled him. This was not the way he had expected this to go. "Wh-what are you doing?" Naruto growled trying not to show how freaked out he was.

"You are mine now," he growled grabbing a kunai from the bedside table, "that means I can do whatever the hell I want with you." Naruto's eyes were glued to the kunai that finally rested against his chest, right above where his heart was pounding in his chest. "My name is Sasuke, you'll have to know it when you're calling out to me."

Naruto didn't understand. When the hell was he going to yell this teme's name? Sasuke only smiled as he used the kunai to rip Naruto's shirt off of him. "Wa-wait! Stop!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke slowly dragged the kunai down his stomach.

"You better stop squirming or I'll cut you," Sasuke smiled, pressing the kunai into Naruto's navel. Naruto shivered unable to move. "I have to wonder who gave you this tattoo? It seems quite intricate." Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke pull his pants down before tearing them off. Sasuke smirked, he like the look of the loincloth that barely covered Naruto. His fingers slowly played with the thin string, the only thing hiding Naruto's hole from his searching fingers.

"St-stop!" Naruto stammered, whatever the teme was doing it felt weird. Naruto couldn't say he didn't like it but he did want it to stop! "Don't touch me!" Naruto yelled feeling the fingers slide into him. Whatever he had thought felt good was gone with the searing pain.

Sasuke grinned as he grabbed an oil that he had kept for a special occasion. Naruto was going to enjoy this almost as much as he was. Sasuke poured the oil over his fingers making sure they were coated before placing them at Naruto's entrance. "St-stop! Stop!" Naruto yelled trying to get away from Sasuke.

Sasuke held Naruto down as he carefully thrust his fingers into Naruto. "You better relax or it's going to hurt," Sasuke whispered. Naruto was so tight around his fingers, he couldn't wait to put his length all the way in! Sasuke could see the demon's length slowly growing and pulled down the loin cloth to free it. The sight of it weeping made Sasuke so hard. He couldn't wait any longer.

Sasuke slammed his fingers into Naruto, Naruto's walls tightening around him. Sasuke moaned as he rocked his fingers inside of Naruto's spreading hole.

Naruto screamed, he felt like he was being split in half. "St-stop! Stop!" Naruto screamed unable to get away from Sasuke. The fingers feeling like claws as they dug into him.

"Never," Sasuke growled biting the tattoo that covered his stomach. Sasuke could hear Naruto gasping as he moaned into the touches. The oil had finally taken effect, Sasuke could feel Naruto come between the two of them. "Who said you could come?" Sasuke hissed.

That was the end of Sasuke's patience. He pressed the head of his length against Naruto's entrance loving the whines coming from the demon beneath him. Sasuke slowly entered Naruto, loving the feeling of being inside him. He could feel the skin tearing and hear Naruto's screams but that just made him want to go faster.

Sasuke slammed into Naruto, using the blood and oil as lube to enter all the way to the hilt. He could feel Naruto writhing beneath him as he thrust into him again and again. Sasuke didn't want to but he could feel himself orgasm, filling Naruto to the brim. "Ah my little kitsune, you were so worth it," he whispered biting Naruto's ear enjoying the sound of his whines.

Sasuke finally pulled out of Naruto, he would let the demon sleep for the rest of the night. It would be bad to break his new toy the very first night. He was surprised to hear panting, Sasuke smiled. The oil had yet to wear off and Naruto was still hard. "Why waste a good thing?" Sasuke smirked.

"No! Pleas...please stop!" Naruto panted trying to pull away.

"I could never leave you like this," Sasuke pulled Naruto back under him. "Who would ever want to?" Naruto cried out as Sasuke slowly started to run his hands along Naruto's length. "I had my fun, I wouldn't want you not to have yours. No matter how long it takes," he whispered before attacking Naruto's mouth.

xxxx

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, that was about the only action that didn't hurt. Sasuke hadn't let him go at all last night. The last thing he remembered before passing out was the sun slowly starting to rise. Naruto tried to look at the light to guess at what time it was but as soon as he looked his head started pounding. Why the hell would the teme do this to him? Is this what happened to all of the demons that had been taken from the village? Naruto shivered at the thought.

"You seem to finally have woken up," Sasuke smiled walking into the room. Naruto shivered, he hated that face. He hated this man! "Oh come on, don't be so cold," Sasuke whispered running his fingers across Naruto's cheek. "Now, turn over."

Naruto couldn't believe what this teme was telling him to do! He may have been captured but he was still a demon that respected his race. "No! You stupid teme..." Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth making him go silent.

"Turn over," Sasuke growled, all semblance of patience gone. Naruto didn't have a chance to argue before he was thrown onto his stomach. "Like I said last night, I don't want to break my new toy on the first night," Sasuke hissed so close to Naruto that he could feel the hot air on his ear. Naruto shivered, he hated feeling so weak.

Sasuke grabbed the salve he had brought with him. It would be bad if Naruto got sick with an infection. He had paid a lot for this toy and wanted to be able to enjoy it for a long time.

Naruto could feel the fingers inside of him again, he hated this weakness and what would come next. Naruto could feel the tears coming to his eyes, the pain was too much for him. He bit into the pillow underneath him, he would not let the teme hear him cry. "What are you doing?" Naruto growled out keeping his voice as steady as possible. It was taking too long, he just wanted this to end.

"I am making sure you heal faster," Sasuke said suddenly grabbing Naruto and flipping him back over onto his back, "so that I can play with you some more." Naruto shivered, was this really all a game to him? This was his personnel hell.

Sasuke slowly undid the cuffs holding Naruto's wrists. Naruto hissed as the copper was taken away from his skin. "Demons h-heal quickly," Naruto stammered as Sasuke grabbed his arms. "I-I don't ne-need this!"

"I don't care," Sasuke growled pulling the arm closer to him. Naruto bit his tongue after letting out a yelp. Sasuke smiled as he slowly wrapped the wounds. Finally when he was done with the second wrist he kissed it lightly making Naruto growl. Playing with his little kitsune was so much fun.


End file.
